starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Plan
thumb|250px|El Gran Plan Sith se centraba en la manipulación a largo plazo del submundo político y criminal. El Gran Plan, también conocido como el imperativo de los Sith,Star Wars: Darth Plagueis fue una conspiración de la Orden de los Lores Sith elaborada durante siglos. El Plan era una fórmula precisa para el desmantelamiento de la República Galáctica, la erradicación de la Orden Jedi y su sustitución por un Nuevo Orden gobernado por los Sith. El plan fue concebido e iniciado por el fundador de la Orden de los Lores Sith, Darth Bane, y continuado después por todos los Sith posteriores del linaje de su orden. Origen thumb|200px|left|La [[Hermandad de la Oscuridad es destruida por Darth Bane.]] Cuando las Nuevas Guerras Sith llegaron a su fin en el 1.000 ABY, Darth Bane identificó lo que él creía que era el error criticando los esfuerzos de los Sith hasta ese momento. Donde la Hermandad de la Oscuridad de Kaan y los anteriores Sith habían fracasado, Bane razonó, que confiaban en la superioridad numérica para atacar a los Jedi y a la República. La naturaleza del lado oscuro exigía poder a través de la fuerza, una táctica que Bane creía imposible en circunstancias en las que muchos Sith menores podrían aliarse para derrocar a un Sith fuerte. A saber, Bane saboteó a los últimos supervivientes de la Hermandad en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan; estableciéndose a sí mismo como el único Señor oscuro de los Sith reinante. Como fundador de la nueva Orden de los Lores Sith, gobernó por la Regla de Dos, que promulgaba una nueva estrategia dirigida a la eventual caída de la República y el exterminio de la Orden Jedi mediante el Gran Plan.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Historia Fase temprana thumb|250px|right|Darth Bane. Los primeros años después de la fundación de la Orden de los Lores Sith no se gastaron en la persecución de la destrucción de los Jedi y de la República; Bane reconoció que los objetivos del Plan no se podían lograr en una sola vida. Los primeros años, más bien, se orientarían principalmente a sentar las bases sobre las que los futuros Señores Sith construirían la culminación del Plan. Con la destrucción de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, Bane había «heredado» las cuentas personales del notorio y lujoso señor oscuro Qordis. Con el apalancamiento financiero a su disposición, Bane fue capaz de forjar una vasta recopilación de redes de inteligencia y, más tarde, un refugio fortificado en Ciutric IV.Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil Por muchas cosas, los primeros siglos de la nueva Orden Sith y su Plan fueron un reto. Bane, su aprendiz, y los primeros herederos de su orden, mientras acumulaban recursos en secreto, se veían obligados a sentarse en silencio mientras los Jedi y la República recuperaban y restauraban a sí mismos después de las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Pero en el tiempo que pasó sin duda no estuvieron sin hacer nada. Los Sith esperaban y observaban en secreto, con el lujo de observar a los Jedi y la República, sin que sus enemigos supieran incluso a sabiendas que todavía existían.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, pág. 83 Contratiempos Traición de Darth Gravid Unos cinco siglos después de la fundación de la Orden de los Lores Sith, una imperfección peligrosa en la Regla de Dos amenazó con poner fin al Gran Plan. La insistencia en que sólo habría dos Señores Sith simultáneos significaba que la suerte de que el plan estaba enteramente supeditada a dos individuos en un momento dado. El peligro para el Plan surgió durante el reinado de Darth Gravid aproximadamente en el 550 ABY. Gravid, por razones desconocidas, fue atraído por el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, y también se cree que pudo haber integrado las emociones como la compasión y el altruismo en la filosofía Sith. Su aprendiz no compartía estas creencias, y mató a su maestro. Con él murió el secreto de la transferencia de esencia. Revelación prematura En algún momento durante el 200 ABY, el Plan fue amenazado por las acciones de un Lord Sith particular. Era conocido por sus sucesores por haber abierto un agujero en la Fuerza. Esto tuvo el efecto de permitir a los Jedi sentir el lado oscuro en aproximadamente ocho siglos. Los Jedi eran ahora conscientes de la existencia de los Sith. Incidente de Blix Annon Durante el reinado de Darth Tenebrous, el ardiente senador pro-Jedi Blix Annon había llamado la atención sin darse cuenta de los Sith. Debido a su firme apoyo a la Orden Jedi, sin quererlo se hizo un objetivo del plan de los Sith. Tenebrous tenía la intención de avanzar en el plan viendo a Annon secuestrado y eliminado como un obstáculo para fomentar el sentimiento anti-Jedi. La rápida conspiración salió mal, no obstante, cuando Annon murió de un ataque al corazón mientras todavía estaba en cautiverio y el reemplazo elegido por Tenebrous fue detenido tras el incidente.Legacy of the Jedi Últimos días de la República thumb|left|200px|[[Palpatine|Darth Sidious y Darth Plagueis, directores de las etapas finales del Gran Plan.]] El cénit económico del plan de los Sith llegó en gran parte durante el mandato de Darth Plagueis, un muun Lord Sith que era más conocido públicamente como el plutócrata Hego Damask. A lo largo de su reinado como Señor Oscuro, Plagueis acumuló un importante apalancamiento financiero y aliados, que utilizó para debilitar y empeorar las ya tensas relaciones entre los Mundos del Núcleo y el Borde. Simultáneamente, el aprendiz de Plagueis Palpatine, públicamente conocido como el noble Palpatine de Naboo, acumuló influencia política y autoridad en el corazón de la misma República: el Senado. Juntos, la pareja llevaría a cabo más lejos los objetivos del plan de lo que sus predecesores Sith habían logrado en siglos. Guerra Hiperespacial Stark thumb|200px|right|Concentración militar del senador Tarkin. En el 44 ABY, un pequeño conflicto entre piratas y la Federación de Comercio en el Borde Exterior demostraría ser una crisis beneficiosa para el plan de los Sith. Darth Sidious en última instancia, jugaría como titiritero en gran parte del conflicto. Iaco Stark, pirata emprendedor, comenzó a robar bacta de la Federación de Comercio y, a continuación, volverlo a vender a los mercados de la Federación de forma más barata de lo que se había vendido en primer lugar. Al obtener una pequeña ganancia para sí mismo, esto encendió la ira de la Federación de Comercio, un poderoso bloque de votantes en el Senado. Tratando de resolver el conflicto de forma pacífica, el senador Finis Valorum negoció una cumbre diplomática en Troiken. Pero los acontecimientos dieron en espiral a una guerra abierta cuando Stark intentó secuestrar a los delegados de paz. Desde hacía varias décadas antes, un movimiento militarista se había estado desarrollando en el Senado Galáctico, que abogaba por la derogación de una serie de las Reformas de Ruusan y la militarización de la República una vez más. Cuando el conflicto estalló después de la traición en Troiken, el senador militarista de la República Ranulph Tarkin intervino en nombre de la República, movilizando a sus fuerzas personales del Ejército de la República y de la Armada. La flota de Tarkin fue destruida y él mismo murió, pero el conflicto se apagó, cuando Stark se pasó a la República a cambio de una amnistía. El daño, sin embargo, ya estaba hecho: la Federación de Comercio se radicalizó y empezó a exigir una mayor libertad en la creación de ejércitos de droides, mientras que el movimiento militarista había ganado mucho terreno y un mártir. A raíz de la guerra, Tarkin fue declarado Héroe de Troiken por el recién electo Canciller Supremo Valorum, ganando la legitimidad de los militaristas y más adeptos. Ellos empezaron a presionar para la puesta en marcha de una flota de acorazados, e incluso los no-militaristas comenzaron a abogar por tener un mayor control sobre los sistemas periféricos.The Essential Atlas, pág. 140 Las ramificaciones de la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark en la República eran importantes, y una victoria importante del Gran Plan de los Sith. En un conflicto que duró menos de un año, el casi un milenio de serena paz que la República había tenido había sido erosionado y había comenzado el proceso de re-militarización. Mientras tanto, la Federación de Comercio -que pronto se encontrarían como títeres de los Sith- comenzó una escalada militar que llegaría a ser de inmensa importancia para el plan de los Sith en las décadas que siguieron. Levantamiento Yinchorri Menos de diez años después del conflicto Stark, en el 33 ABY, Plagueis y Sidious provocaron otro conflicto con el fin de alcanzar sus objetivos. Instaron a los Yinchorri, recién admitidos en la República, a una guerra de agresión que concluyó con múltiples victorias para el plan de los Sith. 250px|left|thumb|Darth Sidious conspirando con [[Vilmarh Grahrk.]] Los Yinchorri, una raza inmune a los trucos mentales, eran considerados por Plagueis por ser un buen modelo potencial entrenado para un ejército secreto clonado, que planeaba utilizar para destruir a los Jedi. Aunque en última instancia este no sería el caso, la resolución de la sublevación de los Yinchorri todavía demostró ser de gran beneficio. En términos de simple derramamiento de sangre, el conflicto causó la muerte de siete Jedi, uno de los cuales era un miembro del Consejo Jedi. Pero de mayor valor a largo plazo, la inmunidad-telepática Yinchorri a la manipulación fue eliminada como una seria amenaza al ascenso de los Sith al verlos derrotados y aislados en su propio mundo. Pero quizás lo más importante, el incidente Yinchorri había minado críticamente la cancillería de Finis Valorum. Esto creó las condiciones necesarias para que Palpatine -Darth Sidious- ascendiese hacia la supremacía política en la República. Ascenso político thumb|right|240px|Palpatine y la Reina Amidala poco antes de su elección como Canciller Supremo Darth Sidious comenzó a presionar para seguir de lejos la creciente lucha y en el 32 ABY, utilizando tanto su nombre de bien público y en secreto su identidad Sith incitó conflictos entre las facciones opuestas. Como Palpatine, instó al Canciller Valorum a imponer gravámenes a las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior controladas por la Federación de Comercio, con lo que inflamaba al gigante económico, ahora militarizado.The Essential Atlas, pág. 140 Al mismo tiempo, como Darth Sidious, ordenó a la Federación el bloqueo y la invasión de Naboo en protesta.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] La invasión, junto con la incapacidad de Valorum para actuar ante la crisis, provocó una serie de acontecimientos que resultarían de suma importancia para el éxito del Plan. La Cancillería de Valorum terminó con una moción de censura, mientras que la creciente popularidad de Palpatine le propulsó hasta la posición como líder de la República. Una de las victorias más importantes del Gran Plan fue ver a un Lord Sith ascender al más alto cargo político de la República. Aunque muchos de los logros del Plan habían contribuido hasta la fecha de alguna manera, la elección de Palpatine permitió a los Sith operar al nivel de autoridad política sin precedentes en su orden. Un arma secreta Poco antes de la elección de Sidious como Canciller, Plagueis avanzó el Plan un paso más adelante en lo que sería su contribución final. Como Hego Damask, asistió a una reunión de la alta sociedad, y si bien habló con el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas. thumb|250px|right|El ejército clon criado en secreto Años antes, los dos habían conversado sobre el creciente malestar en toda la galaxia y la evidente incapacidad del Senado de tener la situación bajo control.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, págs. 216-217 Plagueis sugirió los clonadores de Kamino como un buen candidato para formar un ejército capaz de mantener el orden galáctico y le ofreció al Jedi para financiar la operación sus propios fondos, el producto de siglos de adquisiciones Sith.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, págs. 333-334 Sifo-Dyas finalmente aceptó y dio la orden.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Combinado con la militarización de los cárteles de la economía y del Borde en general, el escenario estaba listo para una guerra a escala galáctica de la mano de los Sith. Las Guerras Clon Transcurrió una década antes de que la guerra estallase, pero los Sith no habían estado inactivos. El caído Maestro Jedi Dooku, ahora en secreto aprendiz de Darth Sidious y nombrado Darth Tyranus, se había colocado como el líder carismático del movimiento separatista. thumb|left|230px|La Batalla de Geonosis, la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon En el 22 ABY el ejército clon fue descubierto por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, pero el descubrimiento llegó demasiado tarde para detener el inminente estallido de la guerra. En Geonosis, la República y la recién declarada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes entraron en guerra. Las Guerras Clon, dominadas en ambos lados por la Orden de los Sith, habían comenzado. La guerra se prolongó en un punto muerto durante casi tres años. Los beneficios de la guerra para el Plan de los Sith fueron múltiples. La posición de Sidious como líder capaz en tiempos de guerra se solidificó y le fue permitido "aceptar" una autoridad cada vez más centralizada. Los horrores de la guerra también sirvieron de manera considerable como apoyo para la unificación de los diversos antes de la guerra dispersos servicios de seguridad, judiciales, y las fuerzas militares en una estructura de autoridad única,The Essential Guide to Warfare, pág. 104 que en última instancia, facilitaría al plan de los Sith el dominio galáctico. Una de las leyes más destacadas de la centralización política y militar fue la promulgación de la Enmienda Reflejo. La enmienda Reflejo permitía a Palpatine eludir a la burocracia y al Senado con el fin de establecer una jerarquía militar en paralelo al gobierno civil, en la que Palpatine estaba legalmente autorizado a nombrar Generales-Gobernadores regionales- que sólo respondían ante él.The Essential Guide to Warfare, pág. 108 La Enmienda Reflex también actuó como un peldaño en el camino, más adelante en la guerra allanando el camino para el Decreto de Gobernancia de Sectores. Esta ley afianzaba las posiciones de los gobernadores regionales designados por Palpatine como entidades permanentes, y con el poder real de contar con la autoridad militar para respaldar su posición. A través de estas dos leyes, Palpatine fue capaz de erosionar aún más la fachada Republicana de la democracia, y finalmente le permitió disolver el Senado por completo. Mientras tanto, la Orden Jedi se reducía tanto física como moralmente. Cada Jedi muerto en la batalla era una victoria para el Plan de los Sith, pero la verdadera victoria sobre los Jedi era filosófica. No sólo fueron los Jedi obligados a abandonar su papel tradicional de guardianes de la paz, sino que asumieron el mando de un ejército de ''esclavos cada vez más descontentos.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Victoria de los Sith Exterminio de la Orden Jedi thumb|right|200px|Darth Sidious da la Orden 66 A medida que la cada vez más violenta guerra se acercaba a su fin, muy pocos tenían idea de lo repentina y atroz que su resolución podría llegar a ser. Poco antes del estallido de la guerra, Tyranus reveló a un cautivo Obi-Wan Kenobi que su Maestro Sith tenía el control del Senado Galáctico. Descartada como una mentira para sembrar la discordia cuando las hostilidades comenzaron, Tyranus realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. El Maestro de Tyranus Sidious, como Canciller Supremo Palpatine, tenía el control de gran parte de la guerra. Una de sus mayores victorias resultaría ser una oscura orden de emergencia para imprevistos instruida en el ejército de clones. Perdida entre el resto de las 149 órdenes de emergencia, la Orden 66 estipulaba la inmediata eliminación de todos los oficiales Jedi en caso de que se encontrasen actuando en contra de la República, y la transferencia inmediata de la autoridad militar a la oficina del Canciller- y la orden tenía que ser dada directamente por el Canciller Supremo.Republic Commando: True Colors La oportunidad de Sidious llegó después de revelar su identidad al Elegido Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Al enterarse de la verdad, un grupo de Maestros Jedi liderados por Mace Windu intentó colocar a Sidious bajo arresto. Una feroz batalla con sables de luz se produjo en la Oficina del Canciller, y después de una intervención decisiva por Skywalker, los Jedi fueron asesinados. La intervención de Skywalker, largamente maquinada y esperada por Sidious, dio lugar a su vez a su paso al lado oscuro como el nuevo aprendiz de Sidious- Darth Vader. Con un ataque Jedi a su persona ahora como un hecho, el momento de la venganza de los Sith había llegado. Sidious ordenó a su nuevo aprendiz el liderar un asalto al Templo Jedi y matar a todos en su interior, mientras que él personalmente ordenaba la ejecución de la Orden 66 por toda la galaxia. Casi al mismo tiempo a través de la galaxia, el Plan Sith contra los Jedi se convirtió en realidad. Miles de Jedi, desperdigados en muchos frentes de guerra, fueron reducidos sin piedad por las tropas que habían comandado sólo momentos antes.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Con la Orden Jedi disuelta, la mitad del Gran Plan estaba completo. Caída de la República thumb|230px|left|Palpatine anuncia el Nuevo Orden y se declara a sí mismo Emperador Galáctico En este punto, las circunstancias galácticas de economía, política, militar y filosofía habían cambiado tan radicalmente en la faz de la galaxia que la República, tal como había sido, ya no podía existir. Con la ejecución de la Orden 66, la autoridad centralizada militar llegó a residir exclusivamente en manos del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Con la autoridad política y económica firmemente bajo su control, el control absoluto de los militares era la última pieza necesaria en el Plan de los Sith. Sidious ordenó a su nuevo aprendiz matar a los líderes supervivientes de los separatistas, poniendo fin a la guerra que tan magistralmente había orquestado. Pero el recuerdo de décadas de gobierno ineficaz y los horrores de la guerra que habían causado no fueron olvidados tan fácilmente por los senadores de la galaxia. Después de haber demostrado las amenazas de dentro y de fuera, y que tenía la autoridad más consolidada a través de la Oficina del Canciller, el tiempo para la victoria final de los Sith había llegado. Tres años después del estallido de las Guerras Clon, en un día que pasaría a ser conocido por la posteridad como el Día del Imperio, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine proclamó la Declaración del Nuevo Orden. La República fue reorganizada en el primer Imperio Galáctico y el Canciller Supremo Palpatine -Darth Sidious- se declaró Emperador Palpatine, bajo el estruendoso aplauso de los senadores galácticos. Darth Sidious había completado con éxito los objetivos del Gran Plan. La Orden Jedi había caído en desgracia bajo la opinión pública antes de ser completamente exterminada, y la República había sido derribada para proclamar un Lord Sith como gobernante indiscutible de la galaxia. Legado La finalización con éxito del Gran Plan tuvo repercusiones dramáticas en prácticamente todos los ámbitos de la vida galáctica. Lejos de marcar simplemente el comienzo de una época de la dictadura de los Sith, el Plan tuvo un impacto político, económico, de actitudes sociales, y en la organización de la propia naturaleza y filosofía de la Fuerza para los usuarios de todas las alineaciones. El Imperio Galáctico de Darth Sidious arrasó con las instituciones democráticas de la República, centralizando la autoridad cada vez más en las manos del nuevo Emperador. Durante las Guerras Clon, Palpatine había vuelto a introducir el título de gobernador regional de Moff,''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novelización aparentemente con el fin de racionalizar el esfuerzo de guerra. Finalmente, cuando el Senado se disolvió 19 años después de la fundación del Imperio, la autoridad directa sobre vastas extensiones de espacio fue transferida a los Moffs.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Las consecuencias de la centralización de toda la autoridad política y militar aún se dejaban sentir durante más de un siglo después de la primera muerte del Emperador en el año 4 DBY, cuando la galaxia quedó dividida entre los estados sucesores de la República, el Imperio, la Nueva República, y el Remanente Imperial. El cumplimiento del Gran Plan también dio lugar a una re-alineación de ambos lados oscuro y luminoso de la Fuerza. Bajo Palpatine, la Regla de Dos llegó a su fin. Con la suprema autoridad de Sidious y prácticamente incuestionable, comenzó la formación de muchos nuevos Adeptos del Lado Oscuro, llevando eventualmente a la creación de los Sith de Lumiya hasta su interrupción con la muerte de Darth Caedus y la deserción posterior de su aprendiz al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Por el lado de la luz, la Orden Jedi de los 25 milenios fue arrasada y eventualmente sustituida por la Nueva Orden Jedi, que reparó su organización a fin de evitar los errores que condujeron a la caída de la Orden. Finalmente, una tercera facción también surgió. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Restraint'' *''El Consejo Jedi (cómics)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *"End Game" *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Fuentes *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Sith